A Tree In A Forest
by LittleMissWee
Summary: Long time pro gamer, Marlon Sanchez wakes up in a room with no doors and no windows. He must find his way out or discover the answer to the age old question, "If A Tree In A Forest falls and no one is there to hear it... does it make a sound?"


**Disclaimer: **I own plot and people (except Jigsaw) the rest belongs to the masterminds behind Saw.

-Chapter 1-

"_Hello Marlon…"_

Marlon's bloodshot eyes tore open as a deep, hollow voice filled the darkness with its malice presence.

"_I want to play a game…"_

His hands scraped against the wooden floor where he found himself laying. They were stung with splinters as he searched the ground in bewilderment, and picked up the small item weighing down on his chest. It was a tape recorder.

"_The rules are simple…"_

The words came from the tiny speaker on the recorder. The voice that spoke them was cold, and cruel, like the Devil's.

"_Find away out of this room of no doors and no windows, or go back to sleep and wake up dead._

Dead. The word trickled down his spine and stung the hairs on his neck till they stuck out rigidly from his skin. Dead. It repeated itself over and over in his head as the tape continued to play, but he kept his ears keenly hanging on to every word from the low voice.

"_Perhaps you are wondering why you are here…"_

"No shit."

"_For the past year and a half you have spent your days playing games and falling behind in school…"_

"How…?"

"_Your obsession has caused you to drop out of school and make money by selling stolen property." _

…

"_if that weren't enough you poison yourself with tobacco, alcohol, and THC (or as it is most commonly known… marijuana.)"_

Terror stripped through his veins as he began to recognize the voice…

"_You have lived your life by shutting yourself in but tonight, you will be spending the last moments of your life trying to get out. Can you get the highest score on the game to save your life? You have until noon tomorrow."_

"WHAT!"

"_Let the game begin."_

Marlon's fists tightened around the tape recorder, but a second later he sent it flying into the darkness as he grabbed two chunks of his thick black hair and stood up. A scream tore out of his lungs and he swore in agony.

"FUCK! I gotta get out of here!" he took a running step forwards but something stabbed into his foot and made him fall down, then more tiny spears cut through random parts of his body. He shook and screamed as blood soaked up in his sock, his pants, his shirt. Pain singed the pierced areas and burned through his limbs, set fire to his skin. Even as he squirmed on the floor more splinters dug into his flesh. He cried and screamed for someone to save him with all of the air he could muster out of his limp and confused body.

"OH MY GOD! HELP ME!"

And maybe somebody would have answered, if only he believed in God.

Another spear stabbed his leg painfully close to his knee. "THIS FUCKEN HURTS!"

He used his hand to push himself up and hopefully back to the area where he knew that he wouldn't be stabbed. The hot pain was followed by the cool rush of blood crying from his wounds, as he sat back on the patch of bare floor, only his foot was still nailed to the ground.

Marlon yanked his foot free from the protruding nail and nursed his pierced foot for a little bit, sobbing and shaking. Taking it out hurt so much more than the initial stab.

"I am so fucked…"

He wiped the tears from his cheeks and sobbed into his free hand. Blood smudged onto his face but he didn't even care, "I'm gonna die… oh God I'm gonna die." Suddenly he whipped his head up and started yelling into the darkness.

"Fuck you Jigsaw!" he wiped his nose and stood up putting most of his weight on his good foot, "That's right I know its you! You're all over the news. Everywhere. Everybody knows you old man! You old fucken cancer patient why don't you just fucken die already?"

He sat back down, unable to withstand the pain in his foot any longer, "You won't win Jigsaw. I'm gonna get out of here alive, and when I do… I'll kill you before cancer!"

With one last sob he buried his face in his arms. Anger pounded at the sides of his head and terror slit through his veins. In his racing heart he knew full well the reality he was in. The hell chamber he found himself in now would be the last place he would find himself, before waking up in Hell.


End file.
